The Long Way Home
by Theresa471
Summary: A very special story involving a young woman having cancer in her legs. She is placed on a donor robotics program for which mystery writer Richard Castle donate's to. He is asked to attend the operation with her request. Since he is her favorite mystery writer. A film crew comes along to document the entire operation. Seven chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

The Long Way Home

Chapter One

"Cynthia I told you for the third time. Your cancer hasn't gone into remission as we hoped." Doctor Sandal Sinclair says in his office of Manhattan Medical Center.

"Why? I had thought that the treatments that you and the specialists were using on me would help my right leg. However since the cancer is not gone. How long do I have to live? Because the reason I asked on whether I will be able to make it to Thanksgiving to be with family." She says inside his office on the sixth floor.

"There is one way for which is a drastic course." He said with stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

"And what is that Doctor Sinclair?" Cynthia responded with slight anger in her demeanor. She had only found out the cancer a year ago. When she was at a book tour in the Bronx listening to the mystery writer Richard Castle give a talk on his books.

"We take the leg and fit you with a robotic type leg that is funded by the government through the hospital. Three prospects are chosen from the last ten years. The operation is expensive and will be funded through the government program. If you want to do this I will inform my boss of the department and have the program contacted."

"Can I have some time to speak with my parents and sister about it?" She shifted in her leather chair to have a more comfortable position.

"Speak with them. We need to get moving on this. since I have no idea just how long it will take to be approved with the operation and placing the robotics." He announced with some sadness in his voice.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle having arrived home from a book tour in the Bronx for the fourth time in two weeks. Gina and Black Pawn Publishing were having promotions for the entire month of November leading up to Thanksgiving.

Walking inside the door. He moved over to the kitchen counter with the first floor very quiet. He noticed the piled of mail left by Andrea the nanny for Reece. Reece was with Andrea upstairs no doubt while the twins were asleep in the nursery.

Going through his mail. He noticed the letter from the National Robotics Donor program from the military medicine international. The rest of the mail he could look at later.

He opens up the letter with the letter opener that was inside the draw inside the kitchen. Using the letter opener and placing it back into it's place.

He starts to read... Since it's from the CEO Patrick Owens.

Dear Mr. Castle.

Hello! I am informing you that it's our third year of the donor robotics program. With each year three are chosen to be fitted with the robotics. Please be advised that it's also time for the annual donations from our 100,000 customers having given us donations to keep us going, along with the private companies and of course the military.

Even though this letter was written last night and sent out over night to everyone. There is a strong possible chance that we might have someone from our area to be fitted with the robotics.

Thank you,

Sincerely

Ceo Patrick Owens

After finishing the letter. Castle quickly moved into his office to call his accountant Herb Stewart. He has taken over with his previous account Donald Materson all of a sudden passing away from a heart attack six months previous.

Pulling up the number on his cell phone...He pressed the send button to wait for a connection.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Herb Stewart was just about ready to go out for an hour lunch. When his phone started to ring on his desk. Looking at the caller I.D. to be his client Richard Castle. Something must be up to have him calling...

"Hello! Richard how are you today?" He asked along with looking at the empty desk after finishing up the last of his paper work from other clients.

"I am fine. Actually I am more then fine Herb. Listen I need for you to do something for me. I need for you to call the National Robotics Donor Program. I believe you have the telephone number and CEO Patrick Owens direct line.' Castle replied to wait for his reply.

"Why Castle?" He asked sounding curious in his demeanor.

"I want you to send an electronic transfer of $50,000 from the business account to make an donation to the program. Who ever you speak to on the phone tell them I plan to send more before Thanksgiving."

"I will do it right away before going to lunch. I will call you later to confirm on the donation. Bye!" He said with looking up the number in his database...


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Way Home

Chapter Two

CEO Patrick Owens getting ready to leave for the day in Albany, New York. When his secretary Madeline told him that a call from Richard Castle's accountant was calling in regard to making an donation.

Picking up the phone to speak with her. "Put him on Madeline. Which extension?" He asked with his energy levels picking up all of a sudden.

"Hello this is CEO Patrick Owens. How can I be a service to you?" He says to the voice over the phone and pushing to the side paperwork that was supposed to been signed before going on home.

"Yes, I am the accountant Herb Stewart for the mystery writer and donor Richard Castle for your organization. He would like to make an donation of $50,000 to your donation fund for the donor Robotics program. I will give you his business account number instead of using his private account. You're be able to transferred the money into your donation account without a problem." He replied to have Patrick Owens smiling from ear to ear.

"Please thank Mr. Castle for the large donation to the program. Let him know that there is a good chance that there is a patient in the New York City area that might be going to the top of the list to have the robotics placed on her right leg. I am still waiting for confirmation from the board on whether she will be number one, two or three that had been chosen every year."

"I let let my client Richard Castle about the information you're given to me. I will let you go with calling. No doubt you were in the middle of paperwork when I called?" He asked with being somewhat curious.

"Actually I had stopped an hour ago. I was getting ready to go home and watch sports later on the cable. Good night and I and the donor program appreciates the money greatly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty five minutes at the Loft.

Captain Kate Beckett had arrived home from the 12th precinct in time to hear her husband talk on his cell-phone to his accountant Herb Stewart tell him it's been confirmed with his donation.

"Thanks Herb for the wonderful news. I do hope the lucky three on the top of the list will be able to use the money for the Robotics program?" Castle said with waving his wife over to him at the kitchen counter.

"The program in Texas will be using the donations, government funding and private companies will help out with those surgeries for those lucky to be at the top of the list." He said with taking in a deep breath over the phone. "I will let you go now Castle to head for my long lunch period before coming back to the paperwork. Good day sir." He hangs up the phone to leave his office finally.

"Babe, I am glad to hear about your donation to the Robotics program. Who are the lucky three this year?" She asked with kissing him on his cheek before answering.

"I don't know Kate. But Herb did mention that there might be one on the top of the list from the New York City area. I understand the board members should be voting on the three any day." He said with kissing his wife with a passionate one to have her wanting more in the bedroom. However she has two twins to check up on.

"Rain check later Babe?" She replied with moving towards the nursery to check up on Lily and Jake.

"Differently tonight Kate. Right now I have to leave to get ready for another book tour in the Bronx at the Walden's book store inside the mall. My mind has an idea on what I plan to talk about for when the fans asked me." He responded with moving into his office to gather up his things before leaving.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Houston, Texas

Robotics offices

Doctor Jane Booker, and the ten board members were meeting in the conference room to go over the final three for the 1918 fiscal year for the program.

Everyone was chatting away that no one can hear what Doctor Booker was saying to them. "All right everyone lets settle down. I have the top three to go on the list just today has been added. Her name is Cynthia Thomkins age 19 years of age and has bone marrow cancer in her right leg and a possible chance that it's going to spread to the other. Treatments have been useless at this point, while her doctor had advised her and the family about the next option with our program."

"Has she agreed as with her family to try the robotics to be fitted to her leg?" Doctor Auriel Shaji from Indian asked the question having been involved from the very beginning working with the doctors from the military.

"We are waiting on word from her and the family. No doubt they will agree since the entire program is funded and they won't have to shell out one dime to help there daughter. Now to the other two on the list. From Wisconsin Davic Copland with having lost both his arms and legs in an horrific motor cycle accident. And the last William Aston of California having both legs burnt in a fire with the walls falling down on him while trying to save a young child in a five story building having been started by someone smoking in the building. These are the three top on the list that will be getting the robotics."

There was loud clapping from inside the conference room...


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Way Home

Chapter Three

Doctor Sinclair came into Cynthia's room to see her parents standing getting ready to leave. They had made the decision to go ahead with the program to try and save there daughter's life from the cancer.

They see Doctor Sinclair walking in to check up on his patient. "Hi there! Cynthia how are you this evening?" He asked to shake her father's hand Chuck and her mother Maureen Thompkin.

"Ok Doc. I have some good news to give you tonight. I talked it over with my parents to discuss the Robotics program. We have decided to go for it Doctor Sinclair. Hopefully it will be able to save my life." She replied with such energy for eight o' clock at night.

"Excellent! I will make that call to the CEO Patrick Owens and let him know that you and you're parents have agreed. They have you on the top of the list waiting for confirmation. Let go call him in my office while saying good night to your parents and thanking them a great deal."

"Your welcomed Doctor Sinclair!" Her father said to the doctor walking out after kissing there daughter earlier.

OUT IN THE HALLWAY

"Doctor Sinclair will this program work to save Cynthia's life?" Maureen asked with tears falling down her face.

"It's all up to the doctors and Cynthia of course wishing to work hard to get herself back on her feet." Doc Sinclair announced with a great deal of emotion in his voice.

"There is one more thing doctor that you probably don't know about. She would like to have her favorite mystery writer Richard Castle to be along side her during the entire operation. She probably knows it's not possible with his busy life over all." Maureen says to the doctor shaking his head about her request.

"Let me go make that call to the CEO of the program. He's probably home with his calls being transferred to his home maybe. Please take care and don't worry everything is going to be fine."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albany, New York

CEO Patrick's Owens home

He was anxious for the past few hours after arriving home from the office. Even though the list has been completed in Houston, Texas. He was awaiting for work from the hospital on whether or not Cynthia Thompkin's family had agreed to the robotics surgery.

Downing his third drink of Whiskey in the past hour. Finally his phone was ringing in the downstairs library. He waited to see the caller I.D. once the call had been transferred over completely. It was Doctor Sandal Sinclair from the Bronx hospital. He picked it up right away to speak with him.

"I am here Doctor Sinclair. I wasn't able to relax knowing that a call would be forth coming in regard to the decision by Cynthia Thompkin's parents and herself. What's the word doctor on the decision?" He asked with the tension building up in his body.

'They agreed to the program sir. Please let your board members and whom ever is going to do the operation on Cynthia to let them know. Plus the patient has asked that the donor Richard Castle had been asked to be by her side during the long operation if possible?" Doctor Sinclair said.

"He's not going to be able to stay in the operating room with a little over fifty people inside. He can watch from the viewing room up above with the entire operation. Lets just hope he has the stamina to stay awake during the 18 plus hours. Doctor Sinclair thank you for calling me with the decision. I feel so much better now. It's going to give me a chance to call the board members and the surgeon's team. While transportation will be set up to bring Cynthia to Houston, Texas. " CEO Owens says to Doctor Sinclair ending the call from his office to finally head on home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was late at the Loft.

Mystery Writer Richard Castle wasn't able to sleep right now. He had just finished up the last chapter for the fourth novel of Devil's Advocate with Gina after him to finish it. Now checking his e-mails with 15 in all. He noticed that a new e-mail had just arrived from the Robotics program from CEO Patrick Owens.

He opens the e-mail...

Dear Richard Castle

Hello! Once again I would like to thank you so much for the $50,000 donation towards the program. Please be advise that the New York City area has the number one patient Cynthia Thompkin proceeding in a Bronx hospital to be transportation to Houston, Texas in a few days for where the operation will take place.

I would like to let you know that Cynthia has requested to have you attend with being her favorite all time mystery writer. You don't have to say yes to the request. Even though it's going to have a great deal of press coming along to cover all three operations during the next two weeks.

Yours Truly,

CEO Patrick Owens

"WOW! Castle said out loud. He needed to wake up his wife and tell her the great news.


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Way Home

Chapter Four

"What did you just say to me Babe at one o' clock in the morning?" Beckett asked with wiping her eyes from the sleep. She wasn't very happy with having been woken up.

"I said I have been asked by the top donor on the Robotics Donor Program. Cynthia Thompkin aged 19 number one on the list asked me to come to Houston, Texas to be watching her operation. Since I am a huge fan of hers." Castle said with lightly placing a soft kiss onto her lips.

"What's wrong with her, Babe?" She asked with her curiosity kicking in even for one o' clock at night.

"Cancer in her right leg bone marrow. The doctors have tried all types of treatments to try and put the cancer into remission. It wasn't working, so Doctor Sinclair of the Bronx suggested the robotic program."

"Speaking of which Babe. Will you're be able to go to Houston, Texas to be with Cynthia?" She responded with asking the question that means so much for her husband.

"I will have to speak with Gina and tell her about my plight with Cynthia and the Robotics Donor Program. I have a feeling she is not going to like it with canceling two book tours and a interview to go to Houston, Texas." He said to his wife starting to fall asleep again.

"She will probably understand. Especially when there is going to be a number of press around to talk about the program and its special guest attending." She laid back down in bed with placing the covers bringing them up to her shoulders.

While Castle joined her with moving behind her with his arms around her and his groin area touching her back area. "Love you, Kate. Thanks to listening to me. Giving her several butterfly kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder.

And before she knew it. She had given in to his charms at this late hour...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the next day around noon time when Richard Castle called his ex-wife about Cynthia Thompkin and her cancer. "You're lucky you caught me, Rick! I was just leaving for a meeting at another publishers to discuss merging together to be even bigger. How can I help you today?" She asked with sitting down in her office taking off her coat.

It was at this point that he told her the whole story about the donation he made, Cynthia and the Robotics program. he was waiting for her answer in his office of the Loft.

"Of course! You can go Rick. It's going to be great publicity for you and Black Pawn Publishing. I will cancel the two tours and the interview with A.B.C. news. Have a great trip. Call me to let us know when you're going to be leaving so that I can have the camera man and crew on board. I just hope the military doesn't get upset with the camera crew attending?"

"I will call Patrick Owens CEO of the program and let him know about the camera crew on hand." He says to Gina now getting up from her seat to head on over to Greenleaf publishing.

"Thanks Rick and be sure to make that call to the camera crew coming on your private plane at the heliport. Take care for now." She ends the call to leave her office and a message with her secretary.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Office of CEO Patrick Owens, Albany, New York

He was coming back from a meeting with his officers on the sixth floor to discuss getting the transportation ready for the patient Cynthia Thompkin and the two others in Wisconsin and California.

He just sat down in his black leather chair when the phone rings. Seeing the caller I.D. to be Richard Castle. "Mr. Castle how can I help you today?" He asked with feeling good today over all with his health.

"I am calling to let you know, I will be coming to Houston, Texas with the request by Cynthia. However my publisher for Black Pawn Publishing wants me to bring along a film crew of the operation and of me. They would like to do a story on her and the Robotics program." He says to the CEO of the program.

"It's fine Mr. Castle. Just as long as they stay out of everyone's way. There is going to be a great many people in the room helping with the operation. It's going to be great publicity for the program and the military having put together the program over all." He said with a smile on his face. He's going to let everyone know about the camera crew and mystery writer Richard Castle will be coming along..

"Excellent! I will be going to be seeing Cynthia later on in the Bronx. I know she is going to be thrilled to see me. Good day Mr. Owens." Castle replied with hanging up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Way Home

Chapter Five

Richard Castle knocked on the hospital door of Cynthia Thomklin. She was by herself when she tells the person to come on inside. She was alone with the tv on in the corner of her room.

"OMG! Richard Castle you're my idol of all mystery writers. I din't know you would have gotten the message about me asking to have you come to Houston, Texas. " She said with her voice all choked up.

Castle went to hug the young woman without trying to hurt her. The right leg was all covered up with bandages so that the leg can try to heal. However with all of the tests given. The cancer hasn't gone into remission.

"Quest what Cynthia?" Castle said to play with her a little.

"What's that Mr. Castle?" She says sounding a little annoyed with shifting positions in the bed.

"I am taking you up on your offer to come to Houston, Texas and watching the operation. However there is going to be a camera crew coming along on my private plane. I have no idea how you're going to get to Houston, Texas?" He asked hoping that she might have an answer to his question.

"Actually the military will be arriving tomorrow to take me by Air Force transport to take me directly to the Houston Medical Center in Texas some time in the morning. I am some what scared since I have never been on a plane before." She says with inhaling a deep breath into her lungs.

"You're going to be just fine Cynthia. Before you know, you're going to be there really quick and settled in. I will see you tomorrow morning before I need to catch my flight to Houston, Texas. I need to go now. Take it easy the rest of the day and evening." He said.

"Very funny Mr. Castle, I can't really go that far. See You tomorrow morning."

Castle gives her another hug before leaving for home to take Reece out for a walk. Afterwards he will need to pack for the trip. Since he has no idea how long he plans to be staying.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning...

Richard Castle had come and gone with staying a few moments.

Doctor Sinclair and his secretary Sabrina came in to have her sign a release form to travel to Houston, Texas. "Cynthia, you're transportation is waiting down stairs to take you to JFK airport for where you're transport plane with medical doctors, technicians will be monitoring you all of the way to to the Houston Medical Center.

She takes the clipboard from Doctor Sinclair to sign. When the transport people came in to unhook her from the monitors and to move her to another bed to take her down stairs to the emergency entrance. "What about my parents Doctor Sinclair?" She asked with the question.

"They will be meeting you at the airport and will be traveling to be with you at the hospital until they are ready to take you down for the surgery." Doctor Sinclair announced to make her very happy that her parents and Richard Castle will be with her for the long journey ahead of her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eight hours later Seven o' clock p.m. Houston Medical Center hospital Eight floor..

Doctor Ernest Albert and two other specialists came in to take a look at her right leg. Since she had arrives onto the eight floor. There has been endless tests to check all of her vitals, MRI'S, CAT SCANS AND NUMEROUS BLOOD TESTS.

Doctor Albert explained to Cynthia on what is going to happen in the morning. "I know this is scary Cynthia. The Robotics will be attached to your body once your leg is removed. During the entire time your vitals will be watched constantly. There is a good chance that your other leg might be taken as well. Since the cancer has spread to the left leg. If this is the case, the program will consider giving you the both robotics legs for where your going to be strong overall once you're able to use them with physical therapy. You will need to be extremely strong Cynthia." He responded to have her feeling much better over all about the entire situation.

"I will try Doctor Albert." Her parents arrived back up to her room after having dinner in the cafe on the first floor. They didn't say a word while the doctors were talking.

"Okak than, we will see you in the morning to begin the first part of the operation." Doctor Albert says with the three of them leaving to go on home and getting some rest before the long day starts in the morning.

As for Richard Castle. His flight landed two p.m. in the afternoon. He was able to get a suite at the Houston Inn only a few miles from the hospital, along with renting a vehicle to ride back and fourth.


	6. Chapter 6

The Long Way Home

Chapter Six

Watching from the view port up above the operating room. It was some sight to see with all of the doctors, specialists and the robotics experts. And filming commencing through out the next 12 plus hours.

Cynthia's vitals, along with being hooked up to a machine that will be pumping blood into her system just in case the levels drop below 3.2 units once they start taking off the leg.

The robotics were already brought into the operating room with the experts ready to insert into her leg going to be gone soon. Doctor Albert and his six team members were taking there time with removing the leg. The decision will be made in a few hours on whether the other leg will be taken as well.

Using the instruments. His assistant hands him the cutter with taking the top part of the leg trying not to have too much blood loss. He was sweating at the top part of his brow, as one of the doctors wipes the brow with a cloth. It would be another twenty five minutes when finally the last part of the bone, tissue and skin came off with the two doctors moving in to close up quickly as possible.

Doctor Albert checked her vitals having to be below normal. However it's to be expected with this type of operation. Making sure she doesn't go into cardiac arrest. The Robotics were being ready to go for which will take the longest time. They had the left leg Robotics ready when the decision is made.

Leaving it up to them. He needed a break with the film crew coming along to try and get an interview with him.

INSIDE THE BREAK ROOM ON THE SAME FLOOR.

Reporter Jake O'Neill with his speaker asked permission on whether he can talk with him. He agreed!

"Doctor Sinclair, how do you think the surgery is going so far?" O' Neill asked with the interview being filmed and taped.

"Cynthia is doing ok considered losing her entire leg, her vitals are below normal a little. In spite the fact blood is being pumped back into her body.

"How do you think her body will reject the robotics?" He asked in a serious tone hoping all the best for Cynthia.

"It's the one thing everyone was worried about rejection. Once they fit the robotics onto her right leg, and no doubt the second one will be fitted as well. Since there is no hope in saving the left with the cancer not having gone into remission with the right leg. When I go back into the operating in a few moments. I will tell them to take it off as well with having sole power to make the decision."

"Thank you, Doctor Albert for answering the questions. We will be heading back in as well." Reporter Jake O'Neill says to the doctor tired from his time spend inside. Now comes the other hard part with the other doctors to take her left leg as well.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle and Cynthia's parents needed a break. They had been inside the viewing port four plus hours with the doctors starting on the left leg now.

Maureen was shaking like a leaf for when it comes to her daughter, even though her husband was staying calm for the both of them.

Castle called home to give Kate an update on what has been going on with the surgery. It still was going to be long day into evening and maybe into the early morning. No one was home with calling the house phone, however someone will call back when they hear the message.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Albert's team was successful with taking the left leg off and sewing it up. Meanwhile the robotics team were going to get things going with placing the robotics and making sure that all signals coming from her brain will be sent to the command center of the robotics.

This is where it's going to take the longest.

10 p.m. evening...

Maureen told her husband that she needed to sleep in the visiting room for a few hours. While her husband drifted off as with Castle in there seat during the operation.

2 A.M.

Doctor Sinclair came into the viewing port to left them know that everything was working out well with the robotics fitted to Cynthia's legs.

"How is she doing overall with her vitals Doctor Albert?" Castle asked with Chuck waking up now.

"Coming up to almost near normal. Cynthia is going to need a great deal of help with trying to use the new legs. No doubt the robotics experts will help out with plenty of physical therapy." He said with hope in his demeanor. "I need to go now with finding out on how the last part of the operation went with connecting her brain to the main center of her legs."


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: This is the final Chapter. Thanks for reading.

The Long Way Home

Chapter Seven

Six months later after Cynthia spent inside the Houston military rehab center some twenty five miles from the Houston Medical Center. It was going to be her 20th birthday tomorrow. She had promised herself that she would be leaving finally to go on home.

She worked so damn hard with getting used to her new legs. She doesn't remember how many times she had fallen and hurt herself using the walker. Her three therapists worked very hard to get her brain to send the signals to her robotics.

Everything was working. It had to be herself that needed to get them to work with determination. Once a week her parents would be flown out to see her daughter with the program paying for the flights. And with each week they would be disappointed until finally with this being the final week, Cynthia would prove them all that she was finally able to do it with ease.

She called for Doctor Albert to come to her room to give him a show on what she was able to do. No one on the physical therapy staff or her doctors knew what was going on.

So when they knocked on her door and being told to come on inside. Cynthia was standing up on her robotic legs with a smile on her face. " I have something to show you all." She said when all of a sudden she started to walk with ease, and without falling at all one time.

"This is wonderful Cynthia, you did it! I knew you would be able to overcome your disability. Now you need to prove to your family and friends that you're now living again." Doctor Albert says strongly with his demeanor.

"Can I go home tomorrow with it being my birthday? Plus I would like to show my favorite author that I was able to finally walk on my own."

"I will set it up Cynthia. However I will need to have you back here to check everything out before we are able to finally release you to go on home for real." He said with a promise in his tone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle and his wife were going to the Yankees first game of the new season for 2019. Andrea, Alexis and the new nanny Elizabeth were going to be watching the twins for the day. Since the game was going to be at night.

They were spending the entire day together having gotten the day off from the 12th precinct for a change.

Kate had told Castle to lets go already with him spending time in his office once he had gotten dressed for the day. He came out of his office ready to go when all of a sudden there was a knock on the loft's door. "I wonder who that can be Kate? I will get it. He says with walking over to the door.

He was in shock when he sees a woman he's not seen in a little over six months. "Jesus! Cynthia how are you ?" He said when he saw Doctor Albert and two others behind them.

"Castle, I came to see you with today being my 20th birthday and I want to show you what I can do with my new legs." She said with walking inside of his living room with a smile and a hug moments later coming from Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett.

He came up with an idea...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cynthia, Doctor Albert and his security team were enjoying themselves a great deal at the ball game. Castle and his connections were able to come up with extra tickets on the first base side. Cynthia was able to get down the steps with ease even though Doctor Albert was keeping a close watch on her as with Castle.

It was a great night game for where the Yankees won beating the Twins 6 to 1 with Tanaka pitching. After the game Castle had Cynthia and her group stay inside the suite he has at the Trump towers before leaving in the morning on the military transport.

Going back to Houston, Texas lasted only a week with all of the tests that was done before releasing there patient...

Otherwise Cynthia put all of her efforts into coming a spokeswoman for the Robotics program with going on tour, while continuing her studies in Communications and broadcasting...

THE END

P.S. There is a sequel to this story...Thanksgiving Romance


End file.
